


Making a move isn’t easy

by OncebitSkSk



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Best friends but are just lovers, F/F, Listen to home’s album bc it’s amazing whenever you’re high, Making Out, Pick-Up Lines, Sooyoung loves running away as much as JinSoul, Weed, Yvesoul are scared, but want to act tough, but weed gave her confidence, cheesy and dirty one, kiss already damn, maybe too much now that i think about it, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncebitSkSk/pseuds/OncebitSkSk
Summary: Sooyoung and JinSoul have that bad habit of smoking every Friday after class at Sooyoung’s mom's house, on the balcony. Between pick up lines and being high, Sooyoung tries to get bold and finally make a move on the other girl, she just wasn't aware that it could lead to them making out on the balcony.Or Sooyoung and JinSoul are both scared of admitting that they're not just friends anymore and weed might help the helpless case which is Ha Sooyoung.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Making a move isn’t easy

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe the feelings are based from my own experience damn, oh and not native here so sorry in advance if there are any mistakes or typos :/

Watching the sunset with HOME's album 'Odyssey' in the background, a beer in her right hand and a joint in her left one, with a black head next to her, it's probably her favorite way to end a Friday. It may sounds a lot cliche but university sucks and the only way she found how to relieve her stress out was to do this. Anyway it's not like her mom was going to come back home anytime soon.

"I always feel like watching Hyejoo playing her stupid game when the intro starts. Isn't it like Mindface something similar no?"

"Minecraft JinSoul..."

"Whatever, it's almost the same."

It has always been a thing between them, getting high while listening to HOME's discography. What was quite funny was that they always ended making theories about the album. That's what JinSoul likes to believe, what truly happens is that she's actually the one always making them and Sooyoung usually just sits there still, listening to her because of how fucked up she is. But this time Sooyoung was ready to change everything, she will definitely have a word on this discussion. And that's on Assa as Chaewon would say.

"And what if HOME actually felt like drowning when they created the album? I feel like the more you go into the album the more you go down, deeper, as if you were... Yeah drowning.."

"Oh it's the first time I hear something from you Sooyoungie."

Guilt eating her alive, Sooyoung scoffs, exhaling some smoke from her mouth, it's not as if she didn't want to have a word on it, she just couldn't. JinSoul just doesn't know how weed destroyed the short haired mind.

"Screw you, weed is just a bit more effective on me than on you, leave me alone."

"Actually what you said does make sense, I can relate to it a lot..."

"Told you! Maybe I've been sitting all the times, just listening to you but it doesn't mean I wasn't thinking about it!"

Happy about her theory she happily takes a sip of her beer, feeling the content slowly going down her throat she watches the sunset going away as the stars start appearing. What a beautiful view think both girls.

Turning her face in her friend direction she looks at her profile, the new bangs located on her forehead were more than welcomed. Maybe it's the bittersweet joint she's smoking, making her feel high but besides tasting like shit, or the sunset reflection on the girl's face that makes her think that her friend looks particularly hot today.

"Tell me JinSoul, you must put a lot of spices in your food because you look smoking hot."

Earning a giggle, Sooyoung started to smile, the little laugh JinSoul let out was like music to her ears, maybe she was considering to embarrass herself by saying cheesy lines just to hear her laugh again. If you ask her she would find it quite pathetic, how could she, Ha Sooyoung, say that type of thing. That thought is probably coming from her personality, always trying to look tough can sometimes be paradoxical if we look at the behavior she has when she's with the other girl.

"Do you have another cheesy line?"

"I have a lot, but I will only use them for you though."

"Come on then, surprise me."

Saying cheesy lines to each other was fun, it has always been a thing between them. Normal friends would have done it twice or maybe three times in their life before laughing out loud but it would never happen again. However Sooyoung and JinSoul have lost count of the times they did it, they never said anything, fearing to have to face up the fact that it wasn't a normal thing to do in a friendship. Maybe they were actually scared to admit that they were probably more than friends. Being scared sucks thinks Sooyoung as she diverts her attention to something else than her potential lover.

As she takes the joint to her lips she inhales the content before exhaling it, feeling the girl's eyes on her she turns her body, ready to face her. Not as much to her surprise, the girl was also smoking and for one second Sooyoung considered leaning on her lips, for her excuse the flavor seems better than weed. So much for being high.

"You know how bad I am when it comes to cooking and I think I know why, it's because you're my missing ingredient."

"I have to admit that you're pretty good at it but it's not enough, something is missing..."

The girl was now humming, struggling to find what was missing, what could it be thought Sooyoung as she furrowed her eyebrows. Taking a sip of her beer she then looks back at JinSoul, seeing her reflection in the girl's eyes she finally notices what was wrong, her facial expressions. Sooyoung has always been the girl that tried something and confirmed her doubts, so what she did next was the most logical thing to do, she tried again. 

"You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line."

"That was hilariously bad, 3/10."

"What?!"

The other girl was saying something about her acting, that it was lacking, Sooyoung didn't want to give in but she was right. Besides being sexy and intimidating Sooyoung didn't know how to act and she started to think that maybe it was her last option. Muttering something, she pulled away leaving the other girl confused. As JinSoul was waiting for something, a cheesy line or maybe some weed, she wasn't expecting at all to see the short haired girl looking at her with those piercing eyes, especially when they were not looking at her eyes but at her body.

"I'm not into watching sunsets, but I'd love to see you go down."

"Oh my god Sooyoung-."

Jinsoul started to laugh nervously, she couldn't help it, the short haired girl was making her terribly nervous. Slapping her shoulder lightly, she kind of hoped that the girl was going to stop this acting, she was literally praying at this point. If she could take back what she had said earlier she would immediately do it because girlie absolutely nailed it.

"Okay that was hot now can you please stop looking at me as if you were gonna eat me out? Oh god I'm hyperventilating right now."

"I wish I was joking JinSoul but I can't help it."

The girl wasn't lying, she was really hyperventilating, her cheeks were more than flushed, caught up by the pick up line, she couldn't get it out of her mind. Imagining Sooyoung going down she grew really flustered, much to the other girl's pleasure. But Sooyoung wasn't lying either, all those thoughts have been in her mind for a long time and seeing JinSoul panicking over it frustrated her even more. Packing her things after having smashed her cigarette on the ground, JinSoul stands up, ready to go, she gave a fake smile to Sooyoung before leaving.

"Oh that's good to know, now if you can excuse me I think we have an essay due to Monday so I'll get going-."

Sooyoung was quick to react, her rapidity has always been her thing after all. Putting her back on the chair she decided to not let go of her arm, if Sooyoung wanted something it was to talk with JinSoul and not having to run after her again. As she sat on the chair she sighed, knowing that what would happen next wouldn't be as easy as she hoped.

"I think we should talk JinSoul."

"No I don't think so plus I really need to finish this paper so I'll see you on Monday!"

Sooyoung was now in panic, she knows from experience how JinSoul can get when she doesn't want to talk about something. If we don't talk today she's gonna ignore me for month... thinks Sooyoung. The short haired girl honestly didn't know how to act, she feared that being sexy again would fluster her or being serious would scare her. She was at sea so she just acted like a pussy and chose to fluster her, which was probably not the best choice now that she thinks about it but who can blame her? Saying what we have on the bottom of our heart has never been an easy task.

"You know, you're so selfish. You're going to have that body the rest of your life and I just want it for one night."

Frowning her eyebrows JinSoul looked like she was hurt and that's when Sooyoung realized that she fucked everything up. So much for trying to be herself she immediately thought.

"Stop joking around Sooyoung, you can't make fun of me that way when you obviously know what I feel, I'm tired of it!"

Enough of being a scaredy-cat. Sooyoung put her hands on JinSoul's cheeks while she crushed her lips on the other girl, almost knocking her out. If it wasn't to shut her mouth Sooyoung would have probably enjoyed their first kiss but with the girl pushing her away she definitely couldn't.

"Sooyo-."

Now she wants to talk? What a joke. Straddling the girl she just sat on her lap, at least she was pretty sure that the girl wouldn't be able to escape of her grip anytime soon. Soon or later JinSoul understood that resisting was useless so she just let Sooyoung do whatever she wanted to do, without reciprocating it. 

"Come on JinSoul I feel the same as you so stop giving me nothing. It's frustrating."

"Say it."

"Huh?"

The girl with bangs was now glaring at the girl on top of her, determined to get her answer. Sooyoung was now a blushing mess, letting her emotions out was something she had stopped a long time ago. She knows that JinSoul was the right one when she felt a hand holding hers, intertwining their fingers. Swallowing the saliva she thought she had lost after constantly drooling over her best friend, she cleaned her throat.

"I may like you or something like this, whatever, can we go back to kissing?"

Not even waiting for an answer she started to lean on before being pushed away by JinSoul, again. Sooyoung was now confused, she said what the girl wanted to hear so why they couldn't go back to their business? Holding her by the shoulders JinSoul was glaring at Sooyoung and the girl had to admit that she hated that serious glare, a lot. Why? Simply because she started to feel things, again. 

"Sooyoung..."

"What? I said it!"

"Try again but seriously this time? Please?"

Sooyoung wanted to run away, away from JinSoul. But now she was stuck, maybe if she had restrained herself, letting her frustration eating her alive, she wouldn't have to face this and trust her, she really didn't want to. Maybe she was ready to do it just 10 minutes earlier, but now, now that the girl was looking at her with that intensity, she felt like she was the best thing that could have happened to Jinsoul. And that scared the hell out of her, her world collapsed for 1 second when the girl let go of her hands but she felt relieved when arms encircled her waist. Maybe she felt my distress, she believes in me and here I am, being scared. What am I doing? Thought Sooyoung before throwing everything at JinSoul's face.

"I like you, hell no. I love you. I hate that pressure in my stomach whenever I see you, I know I shouldn't feel like this because we are supposed to be best friends but I can't help it? I thought that flirting with you with some stupid pick up lines would have helped me to realize that you were only a friend but it didn't turn out like I wanted to... I just have to see you smoking and my mind is already screaming at me one thing, kiss her kiss her kiss her. So please stop pushing me away, that shit frustrates me even more than I already was and I didn't know it was possible. Now kiss me please I'm begging you."

Oddly satisfied with Sooyoung's answer, JinSoul hits the other girl on her lips, with her own. Now that the kiss was finally reciprocated Sooyoung was enjoying herself, maybe a little bit too much. Grinding on the girl, mixing their saliva as she sucks on JinSoul's tongue, moaning into her mouth as the girl gripped her ass hard, making JinSoul swears for the first time in a long time as she bites her neck. Everything was going well so far until JinSoul kicked Sooyoung's beer that was quietly standing on the floor. They both looked at the liquid running away from the bottle but none of them dared to move. Anyway the moment was too heated to care about some bad beer bought at the grocery store.

"Oh by the way JinSoul."

"Huh?"

Soyoung was looking at her with those eyes and that's when she understood that the girl was up to something. She already knew by the lust reflected on Sooyoung's orbits that what was coming next was going to be hotter, even if it was quite hard to believe.

"Do you have pet insurance? Because your pussy's getting smashed tonight baby!"

"Sooyoung!"

"Sorry sorry! Stop hitting me! I'll stop with these pick up lines I swear!"

Removing herself from JinSoul's lap, laughing, she caught the girl's hand and dragged her inside the house. Soon or later, Sooyoung noticed that her mom, who was probably already back, didn't interrupt them as JinSoul was being incredibly loud which caught her attention. Finishing what she had to finish, she then went out of the room, leaving the girl in her post-orgasm state laying on the bed. What she saw next kind of surprised her, her mom was smoking the joint she didn't finish earlier. Feeling arms encircling her waist, the smell of vanilla engulfing her nostrils, she really could get used to this.

"Is it your mom smoking?"

"Yeah..."

"Cool, should we join her?"

Why not?

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow my lonely ass on twitter @JawJinsouls i want to see more things on my tl bc it’s getting empty :( Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
